


Weak Against the Elements: Haru Okumura vs. the Sun

by myaami



Series: Weak Against the Elements [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daily Life Outside the Metaverse, Elemental Weakness, Gen, Humor, Persona-user problems, Slice of Life, Spoilers for Sixth Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaami/pseuds/myaami
Summary: Haru feels at peace with the earth when she gardens, yet the sun that provides nourishment for her plants only brings trouble for her.(Part 6 of 8, sometimes your weakness keeps you grounded, but not in the way you'd expect.)





	Weak Against the Elements: Haru Okumura vs. the Sun

Before October, Haru was just your average girl with an overbearing father and a passion for making things with her own two hands. But she had idolized her father because of his culinary talent and entrepreneurial drive, until she realized that somewhere along the road to success, her father lost sight of where he began. He had forgotten about his passion for the work and the satisfaction that comes from cooking and caring for others.

All of that changed, of course, when Haru awakened to her Persona and her father’s heart changed. After the Phantom Thieves stole his Treasure, her father recognized his mistakes and wanted to reform, to turn over a new leaf, but his fragile health placed him in the hospital for some time. Haru made it her personal goal to continue to uphold the work her father began all those years ago and help to reform the family business. It aligns with her own passions too, so she is more than happy to pursue it.

But even after making this self-proclamation and returning to her roots in the garden— _oh very funny, you!_ —Haru is struggling. She used to find the days of sunlight an endless joy and felt at peace standing outside in nature. She had a place where she belonged in this crowded city, even if it was small: here, on the rooftop of Shujin Academy.

Ann and Akira have joined her today in tending to the rooftop’s garden harvest, but before Haru can take even one step outside, thorough preparation is necessary. First, the sun lotion. A healthy requirement. Second, more sun lotion. A mere precaution. Third and fourth, a light, long sleeve track jacket and a straw hat with a brim as wide around as she. Then, leg protection and gloves. The gloves serve two purposes: additional protection from the sun’s radiation and a way for her to really get her hands down in the dirt.

When Haru is ready and completely covered up, she joins her friends outside.

“Aren’t you warm in all of that, Haru?” Ann asks.

Haru looks down at her clothes. “Oh, I just find it easier and more comfortable to garden in loose-fitting attire.” It’s not exactly a fib. It does give her the freedom to move around the garden on her hands and knees without worrying. That’s not the only reason, of course, but that’s neither here nor there.

Haru glances towards the sky and decides she can remove the hat for now and she also unzips her jacket just a bit. It’s overcast, and the weather predicted it would remain as such for the next few days. She wastes no time digging into the rich ground, feeling and moving the soft soil that brings life to her plants. She instructs Akira to harvest the ripe vegetables, and Ann to prune the dead leaves.

After working for a bit, Ann asks if Haru wants to take a break with her. Haru declines for now, she’s too in sync with the earth at the moment, but she doesn’t mind working by herself. Their company on the rooftop is quite pleasant.

Haru is so lost in her work she doesn’t notice that the clouds have parted until she feels warmth creeping up her back. She panics, looking around for her hat, and finds Ann dancing in it, having Akira take a video.

“Do either of you want to take a break?” she asks holding a hand over the back of her neck and hoping they understand her subtext.

“We’re already taking a break, Haru, do you want to join me now?” Ann asks. “I needed to stretch my legs and it’s the perfect day for a quick dance!” She tosses the hat into the air and deftly catches it, twirling over to Haru and setting it safely on her head.

Fortunately, it seems Ann did understand her subtext, and Haru instantly feels more in control of herself, even though she can still feel where the sun was on her neck just moments ago. Just like in the Metaverse, her friends will help protect her from nuclear damage, even though it’s more challenging in the real world, the sun’s radiation providing an adequate substitute for nuclear spells.

“No, that’s okay,” Haru replies, feeling a bit flushed as she peers up at the now cloudless sky.

Akira puts a hand on her shoulder. “Should we go inside for a while? We can take a break and get a cool drink.”

“Yes, that would be lovely.” She nods, letting Akira guide her towards the door, trying to preempt a disaster.

The sun hasn’t given up just yet, though. It recruits the wind in its dirty deed.

Haru sees the end come. Watches as the wind blows Ann’s pigtails around her face, watches as Akira’s jacket ruffles in the wind, feels the wind remove her hat, her best protection from the sun’s vibrant radiation.

She grabs the hat but the sun has already won, bringing Haru to her knees as she tries to cover her head and neck with her arms but it’s too late; once the sun has made its mark it’s about as difficult to recover as when a Freidyne hits her in the Metaverse. Fortunately, her friends are there to carefully guide her to a chair in the sweet, sweet shade because her legs have stopped working.

“Haru, are you okay?”

“Here, let’s put this on her,” she hears, then feels a cool rag being placed on her neck to help bring her back to her senses.

Another garden endeavor thwarted by the sun itself. Haru rests her face in her hands, dejected and taking deep breaths. She _will_ persevere, though. Hats with ties under her chin will combat the wind, and lining the roof with parasols will create a more suitable space when she’s ready to try again because she’ll be damned if she’s going to let a little thing like the sun prevent her from pursuing her passion.


End file.
